


Après l'Orage

by La_Mamarazzi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Mamarazzi/pseuds/La_Mamarazzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Gardiens sont désormais au lycée. C'est au printemps de la jeunesse qu'éclosent les premières amours...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Après l'Orage

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fiction est entièrement dédiée à Tuturne qui me suit fidèlement depuis toutes ces années ! J'espère que ce cadeau d'anniversaire n'a pas trop mal vieilli !

La ville de Namimori était en effervescence. Drapeaux en mains, les habitants se rassemblaient sous l'œil vigilant des chargés de discipline vers le terrain où s'affrontaient les deux équipes. Le stade rassemblait autant de monde qu'il pouvait en contenir, une première, et un tel attroupement d'herbivores aurait certainement filé de l'urticaire au Gardien du Nuage si les circonstances avaient été autres. Car pour la première fois depuis vingt ans, l'équipe de baseball du lycée de Namimori disputait un match de présélection pour le tournoi national, de quoi enorgueillir davantage le brun aux iris de glace.

 

Gokudera jeta un œil accusateur en direction du carré de cinq mètres de côté qui séparait Hibari du reste de la foule, véritable sanctuaire gardé par ses sbires à banane. Lui avait dû venir trois heures avant le début du match pour réserver une place décente au Jûdaime et au reste de la famille. Place qu'il avait défendue clope et menaces au bec, presque au péril de sa vie, face aux _fangirls_ hystériques de l'imbécile de batte-man. Le Gardien de la Tempête n'aimait pas le baseball et encore moins Yamamoto Takeshi, du moins, il se plaisait à le penser, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait du bien-être de son boss, il était prêt à tout car c'était là l'essence même de l'attitude d'un bras-droit.

 

Satisfait de son raisonnement, l'argenté arpenta la foule du regard et reconnut Tsuna accompagné de Reborn, Madame sa mère, le veau-rien, la tête de gazon et sa sœur, la fille stupide et I-Pin. Il fit de grands signes en direction du Decimo en devenir qui lui répondit par un salut timide et tous le rejoignirent.

 

\- Merci pour les places, Hayato, mais tu n'aurais pas dû te donner tant de mal, fit Tsuna, gêné.

 

\- C'est la moindre des choses de la part du bras-droit du Jûdaime ! s'empressa-t-il de répondre, des étoiles plein les yeux.

 

Rien ne le rendait plus heureux que de se savoir utile à son Boss et rien ne pouvait gâcher cet instant de plénitude, enfin presque.

 

\- Lambo-san ne voit rien-damonne ! Aha ! Ici c'est mieux. Bouge pas, Stupidera ! s'écria le bovin en lui sautant sur la tête.

 

\- Enfoiré de crétin de veau ! Descends de là ou je te…

 

Il tenta de ne pas brusquer l'animal, enfin le gamin – qui, à sept ans, ne devrait plus se permettre d'escalader la tête des gens – et tenta de le faire descendre de son perchoir sans le faire pleurer, histoire de ne pas fournir de soucis supplémentaires à son boss. Mais la main gluante qu'il sentit sur sa joue suffit à lui faire perdre patience. En une fraction de seconde, il saisit le pseudo-tueur à gage par les cheveux dans la ferme intention de lui éclater la tronche contre les escaliers en béton mais il fut stoppé par Haru.

 

\- Hahi ! Non mais ça va pas de t'en prendre à un pauvre enfant innocent ? le réprimanda la brune en récupérant Lambo.

 

 

\- Du-Du calme, tous les deux, d'accord ? les interrompit Tsuna avant même que Gokudera n'ait pu répliquer.

 

Un sourire satisfait étira les traits de Reborn. Finalement, le métier finissait par rentrer…

 

\- Où est passée Bianchi ? demanda Kyoko après que l'argenté se fut calmé.

 

Ce dernier faillit en perdre sa cigarette, il n'avait pas pensé à sa sœur.

 

\- Elle va en avoir pour un moment… commença l'Arcobaleno.

 

Tous ceux du groupe se retournèrent vers lui à l'exception de I-Pin qui dévisageait Hibari et de Tsuna qui la balança au loin à deux secondes de la fin du compte à rebours.

 

\- Shamal lui a mis la main aux fesses, expliqua le tueur à gage.

 

\- L'enfoiré ! Je vais lui apprendre ! s'emporta Gokudera, toutes dynamites dehors.

 

\- Inutile, trancha Reborn avec sang-froid, tu risques de la gêner…

 

Le manieur d'explosif se rassit docilement mais il bouillait à l'intérieur. Oser toucher à sa sœur ! Il lui ferait payer, à ce vieux pervers !

 

Le match commença enfin sous les encouragements énergiques des supporters et ceux extrêmement bruyants de Ryohei.

 

\- FIGHT ! YAMAMOTO ! ÉCLATE-LES À L'EXTRÊME ! hurla-t-il en levant le poing en l'air.

 

\- Onii-san ! Du calme, c'est du base-ball… tenta de le calmer Tsuna.

 

Sans succès, le capitaine du club de boxe hurla de plus belle.

 

\- Ferme-la, tête de gazon ! Tu fous la honte au Jûdaime !

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tronche de poulpe ! Mes extrêmes encouragements poussent les joueurs à dépasser leurs limites !

 

\- C'est toi qui dépasse la limite du niveau sonore, boxeur à la noix !

 

Tsuna ne savait plus où se mettre mais il se jeta dans la mêlée et tenta de les séparer sous les rires de Kyoko et Haru, à croire que rien ne changeait malgré les épreuves.

 

*

 

Yamamoto gratifia ses amis d'un sourire radieux et chaleureux avant de se concentrer sur le match et Gokudera ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard en rougissant, il avait une sainte horreur de ses sourires gratuits et déstabilisants. Le soutien de ses camarades rendait l'épéiste plus confiant et serein mais celui de l'argenté l'intimidait et faisait brûler en lui le désir de se surpasser.

 

Les manches se succédèrent avec toujours plus d'intensité. La tension latente devenait à chaque point marqué un peu plus oppressante pour les joueurs. Les équipes étaient au coude à coude, affichant un score égal jusqu'à la neuvième manche.

 

Le Gardien de la Pluie se donnait à fond, son jeu irréprochable à la batte comme au champ compensait celui, plus brouillon, de ses camarades. Il était le meilleur joueur de l'équipe et il le savait. Cependant, loin de prendre la grosse tête, il remontait le moral des troupes et sa bonne humeur contagieuse poussait ses équipiers à "donner leur maximum à l'extrême !" comme le scandait haut et fort son sempai du haut des gradins.

 

Le score toujours aussi serré menaçait de faire durer le match et un bref coup d'œil à ses équipiers fit comprendre à Yamamoto qu'une dixième manche leur serait fatale. C'était son tour à la batte et une chance inespérée de marquer des points car si le Gardien de la Pluie réussissait un home-run et que ses camarades prenaient simultanément au moins deux bases adverses, la victoire serait assurée.

 

Le cœur battant et l'adrénaline boostant ses capacités, le brun prit place non sans lancer un ultime regard vers Gokudera qui fit mine de l'ignorer. Sa décision était prise, s'il gagnait, il lui avouerait ses sentiments. Armé de sa batte et d'une détermination inébranlable, Yamamoto Takeshi fit face à la balle qui allait sceller son destin.

 

*

 

\- Gokudera ! Sers les commandes de la table cinq, prends celles de la neuf et rapproche deux tables de huit pour les clients qui viennent d'arriver !

 

\- Oui, patronne, marmonna-t-il tout en saisissant le plateau qu'elle lui tendait.

 

Le rush de dix-neuf heures était un véritable marathon ! Le boulot était difficile dans ce petit restaurant familial et il avait vu défiler le personnel qui ne tenait jamais longtemps depuis qu'il y travaillait.

 

\- Et n'oublie pas de sourire, lui ordonna la jeune femme en lui étirant les joues.

 

Gokudera grimaça et étouffa un juron avant de s'atteler à la tâche. La patronne était impitoyable mais elle était une amie de Shamal – qui séjournait actuellement dans un hôpital de la ville pour cause d'intoxication alimentaire. Elle était célèbre dans le monde de la Mafia et avait fui son passé pour se réfugier au Japon où elle s'était reconvertie dans la restauration rapide. C'était une sorte de monstre au visage d'ange, gueularde, exigeante et tyrannique, mais elle payait bien et ne disait jamais rien quand il devait s'absenter pour " raisons familiales ".

 

Les plats de la table cinq furent déposés avec adresse, sourire forcé à l'appui, par une sorte d'éclair argenté. Ce même éclair traversa la salle et prit en express les commandes du couple de la table neuf qu'il rapporta en vitesse à la cuisine avant de filer tout aussi rapidement préparer la table du groupe d'adolescents qui venait d'arriver. L'une de ses collègues conduisit l'équipe de base-ball du lycée de Namimori et leurs groupies à l'imposante table de seize qu'il venait de mettre en place.

 

\- Ya-Yamamoto ? s'étonna l'argenté avec des yeux ronds.

 

Mais qu'est-ce que l'accro du base-ball et sa clique d'adeptes venaient foutre ici ?

 

\- Gokudera ! Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ici, quel heureux hasard ! s'extasia-t-il, tout sourire.

 

En réalité, le hasard n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, le Gardien de la Pluie avait demandé à Kojirô de le suivre et avait dû manœuvrer habilement pour que ses camarades acceptent de changer leurs plans pour venir dans ce restaurant à grand renfort de sourires charmeurs.

 

\- Parle pour toi, maugréa le fumeur.

 

Il sentit le regard meurtrier de sa patronne dans son dos et réafficha très vite son sourire de façade.

 

\- Gokudera, puisque tu les connais, je te laisse t'en occuper ! lança joyeusement sa collègue avant de disparaître en ignorant son regard implorant.

 

Ça, c'était pour la fois où elle avait dû annuler son rencart pour le remplacer en urgence. Elle leur avait déjà apporté les menus et l'eau, il n'avait plus qu'à prendre les commandes. De tous les endroits possibles et imaginables, c'était ici que la joyeuse bande d'idiots de l'équipe de base-ball avait décidé de fêter sa victoire. Et pas l'ombre d'une attaque surprise de la Mafia pour le tirer de ce mauvais pas ! Mais où étaient les méchants quand on avait besoin d'eux ?

 

Le sourire forcé que le manieur de dynamite affichait depuis dix bonnes minutes s'était changé en effroyable rictus. Il avait eu le temps de prendre les commandes de trois tables et de revenir et ils ne s'étaient toujours pas décidés ! Il sentit la main apaisante de Yamamoto sur son épaule et tressaillit quasi imperceptiblement.

 

\- À quelle heure tu termines ? lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

 

\- Tard, trancha le serveur. Vous avez choisi ? lança-t-il au groupe d'adolescents, à deux doigts de l'implosion.

 

L'épéiste lui offrit un autre de ses sourires qui lui fit rater un battement et briefa ses camarades. Deux minutes plus tard, les commandes étaient transmises en cuisine. Dire qu'un seul mot de l'imbécile à la batte leur avait permis de se décider ! Et puis l'autre qui le touchait sans prévenir, il frissonna en se remémorant la sensation de la main du Gardien de la Pluie sur son épaule et celle du souffle chaud contre son oreille…

 

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Gokudera ? T'es tout rouge ! le grilla la patronne d'un ton faussement naïf.

 

\- Rien, éluda-t-il sans conviction.

 

Au fur et à mesure que la soirée s'égrenait, le rythme de travail se faisait moins soutenu et l'éclair argenté put se détendre un peu. Heureusement que le groupe de Yamamoto ne s'était pas éternisé, le manque de nicotine pendant les heures de boulot le rendait plus irritable qu'à l'accoutumée et il n'aurait pas réussi à supporter longtemps les piaillements des groupies de l'équipe de base-ball.

 

*

 

La première chose qu'il fit quand il termina sa journée de travail fut d'allumer une cigarette qui tomba de sa bouche entrouverte de surprise.

 

\- Yamamoto ? s'étrangla Gokudera pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, en identifiant le jeune homme qui se tenait appuyé contre le mur du restaurant.

 

Mais qu'est-ce que cet imbécile heureux fichait encore ici à une heure pareille ? Ils avaient cours le lendemain, bon sang !

 

\- Haha, se contenta de rire niaisement l'intéressé, une main derrière la tête pour exprimer sa gêne.

 

Alors que le brun rassemblait son courage, l'argenté alluma une seconde cigarette qu'il apprécia longuement. Le joueur de base-ball était comme hypnotisé par le bâtonnet de nicotine qui voyageait entre les doigts fins et délicats et les lèvres délicieusement attirantes du Gardien de la Tempête. Ce dernier brisa le cocon de silence qui les entourait :

 

\- Si tu n'as rien à me dire, je rentre. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en pleine nuit avec un abruti, annonça-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

 

Pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, l'épéiste paniqua. La vue de la silhouette du fumeur qui s'éloignait insensiblement de lui, lui était insupportable. Il le rattrapa en quelques foulées, agrippa son bras et l'obligea à faire volte-face.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu…

 

La prise autour du poignet de l'argenté se fit plus forte, il lui ôta la cigarette de la bouche et la balança un peu plus loin mais la place ne resta pas vacante longtemps.

 

\- Connard ! Qu'est-ce que tu… pesta l'argenté avant d'être interrompu par les lèvres de l'épéiste qui se posèrent doucement sur les siennes.

À cet instant, le fumeur savait que quelque chose clochait mais la langue qui caressait doucement ses lèvres avant de s'y engouffrer lui fit oublier jusqu'à son prénom. Il ferma les yeux contre sa volonté et se détendit malgré l'afflux de sensations extrêmes et grisantes dans chacune de ses cellules. Sa langue se mêla à celle de l'épéiste qui étreignit ses poignets avec plus de force. Le métis sentit ses jambes flancher sous le désir qu'avait fait naître chez lui son homologue de la Pluie et, comme inspiré par une connexion mentale indéterminée, ce dernier lâcha ses bras pour enlacer sa taille. Yamamoto nageait en plein rêve, l'homme qu'il convoitait depuis bien trop longtemps frissonnait et brûlait entre ses bras. Il aurait pu abandonner le base-ball pour que cet instant ne meurt jamais. Gokudera se laissait faire, étourdi par la douceur de son vis-à-vis et l'agréable chaleur que le baiser avait fait naître dans tout son corps…

 

_Agréable ?_

 

Son regain de lucidité fut aussi brusque que violent. Par reflexe, il envoya son poing dans la joue gauche du brun qui lâcha prise. Ce dernier aurait pu esquiver mais il s'était promis d'accepter la réponse, quelle qu'elle soit, de l'être qui l'obsédait nuit et jour.

 

\- Go-Gokudera, je… commença-t-il pour s'expliquer.

 

\- La ferme ! beugla le susnommé, ivre de honte et de colère, avant de s'enfuir en courant.

 

_\- Merde !_ pensèrent-t-ils au même moment.

 

Arrivé à son appartement, le manieur de dynamite se jeta sur son lit. Allongé sur le dos, il déplia enfin ses doigts aux jointures endolories et les fixa longuement. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de le frapper ? Non, pourquoi s'en voulait-t-il de l'avoir frappé ? Il l'avait toujours haï, raillé, méprisé ! Il aurait dû être heureux de lui coller son poing dans la figure, il aurait dû se sentir soulagé !

 

Il fut prit de tremblements irrépressibles et s'enroula dans ses couvertures. Une chose était sûre, depuis le premier jour, Yamamoto Takeshi l'obsédait. Et il avait toujours considéré cette obsession comme un effet secondaire de la haine qu'il lui portait en tant que rival. Mais quelque part au fond de lui, il admirait ce simple d'esprit, sa faculté d'adaptation hors paire, ses capacités physiques exceptionnelles, son grand cœur, sa patience, son sourire, ses mains… Il jeta un œil incertain aux marques rouges qui entouraient ses poignets puis le baiser lui revint en mémoire. Le simple souvenir des lèvres du Gardien de la Pluie sur les siennes fit renaître l'excitation qu'il avait ressentie sur le moment et ce qu'il avait mis tant d'énergie à nier s'imposa à son esprit. C'était plus qu'évident : il était définitivement et irrémédiablement amoureux de Yamamoto Takeshi.

 

*****

 

Yamamoto quitta le vestiaire de l'équipe de base-ball en hâte. Ses cheveux noir de jais luisaient des gouttes d'eau qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de sécher après sa douche express. N'ayant pas réussi à renvoyer correctement la moindre balle, il avait allongé son entraînement matinal. Ses statistiques avaient chuté de manière dramatique pour atteindre les profondeurs abyssales de la médiocrité. Un tel changement dans un laps de temps aussi court avait alerté ses camarades et il avait décidé qu'un peu de pratique supplémentaire ne serait pas du luxe. Seulement, impossible de se concentrer sur la balle car un argenté nerveux et compulsif de la cigarette squattait illégalement toutes ses pensées.

 

Il pressa le pas et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre pour rejoindre sa salle de classe. Le jour où Tsuna l'avait sauvé, il s'était promis de ne plus jamais se laisser abattre. Un dernier virage le séparait de sa destination, il respira un grand coup et força un sourire sur ses lèvres quand il les vit.

 

\- Gokudera Hayato, prononça une voix qu'il connaissait bien, c'est ton cinquante-neuvième retard en deux mois, constata le chef du comité de discipline. Félicitation pour avoir battu ton record cette année encore…

 

Le joueur de base-ball déglutit. Si Hibari faisait de l'humour, la morsure mortelle était à craindre…

 

\- Merci, je mets un point d'honneur à améliorer mes performances, répliqua l'argenté avec un sourire goguenard.

 

\- Je vais récompenser tes efforts, annonça le Gardien du Nuage en s'armant de ses tonfas.

 

Une ébauche de sourire véritablement démoniaque déformait un coin de ses lèvres. En face de lui, le fumeur avait déjà sorti sa dynamite et s'apprêtait à l'allumer quand il se fit entraîner vers l'arrière.

 

\- Désolé, Hibari, je m'occupe de lui ! lança Yamamoto en s'éloignant avec un grand sourire.

 

\- Hey ! Lâche-moi ! s'indigna l'argenté.

 

Pour toute réponse, le brun glissa sa main dans celle du Gardien de la Tempête et entremêla ses doigts aux siens. L'alouette soupira et haussa les épaules face à ce spectacle d'une niaiserie affligeante et se dirigea vers le toit dans la ferme intention de faire une sieste bien méritée.

 

*

 

L'épéiste ne lâcha pas la main de son camarade quand ils traversèrent la cour de l'école, ni le parc dans lequel ils s'arrêtèrent enfin de courir. Ils s'assirent sur un banc et Yamamoto alla chercher des boissons au distributeur tandis que le fumeur se remettait de ses émotions. Son cœur battait plus que de raison et ses mains étaient horriblement moites. Il n'avait pas eu la force de protester, de lâcher la paume chaude et apaisante du Gardien de la Pluie.

 

\- Tiens, c'est du café, fit Yamamoto en lui tendant une canette.

 

Gokudera la saisit, grommela un vague merci et dut détourner le regard pour ne pas subir les dommages qui allaient de paire avec le sourire étourdissant de son collègue.

 

\- Pourquoi tu t'en es mêlé ? lança-t-il avec plus de hargne qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

 

\- Parce qu'il faut se serrer les coudes entre amis, répondit Yamamoto, une main derrière la tête.

 

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'un instinct de protection aussi soudain que puissant avait pris le contrôle de son corps. Tout comme Gokudera fut incapable d'exprimer autrement la douleur qu'avaient provoquée ses paroles. Dans un accès de rage violente, le manieur d'explosif attrapa le brun par le col de son uniforme, une grimace de souffrance et de haine déformant son visage.

 

\- On n'est pas amis ! gronda-t-il, furieux.

 

Non, ils ne l'étaient pas et ne le seraient certainement jamais, le Gardien de la Pluie en avait pleinement conscience. Il voulait plus, infiniment plus qu'une simple amitié. Seulement, pouvait-il prétendre à autre chose aux vues de la réaction de l'argenté la veille ?

 

\- Calme-toi, Gokudera… commença-t-il avec un sourire apaisant.

 

\- Comment veux-tu que je me calme, enfoiré ! Tu les embrasses souvent, tes amis, toi ?

 

La voix du fumeur se brisa sur la dernière phrase. Il se sentait stupide, aussi stupide que le baseballer qui lui faisait face. Sa droite le démangeait affreusement mais le regard désemparé que lui lançait Yamamoto ainsi que l'hématome qui marquait sa joue ravivèrent sa culpabilité. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être doté de plus de sang-froid. Il desserra son poing et son étreinte sur la chemise du brun et s'en alla en le maudissant.

 

Le Gardien de la Pluie enfouit son visage dans ses mains et tenta de se calmer. Il avait tout raté ! Non seulement il n'avait pas pu lui avouer ses sentiments, mais il venait de briser la dernière fibre de confiance qui les liait encore.

 

*

 

Un énième soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et il fit reposer sa tête contre ses bras croisés sur le bureau. Deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole ! Gokudera faisait comme si de rien n'était, la seule chose qui avait changée, c'était qu'ils ne se rencontraient plus fortuitement tous les jours. À croire que jusqu'alors, le Gardien de la Tempête faisait volontairement un détour pour le croiser tous les matins. Il rougit à cette pensée et se flagella mentalement. Il l'évitait et c'était tout ! Mais une part de lui-même, sans doute désespérée et naïve, y croyait et cet infime espoir lui donnait la force de se lever chaque matin pour affronter le regard chargé de haine du métis italien.

 

Le coup de coude de Ryohei dans ses côtes le tira de ses lamentations mentales. Hibari venait de rentrer dans la salle de réunion et il prit place dans son superbe fauteuil de cuir pour présider l'assemblée.

 

\- Commençons, fit la voix glaciale du président du comité de discipline.

 

Les différents présidents de club énoncèrent leurs requêtes et se mirent d'accord sur le partage des locaux scolaires pour leurs activités respectives. La présence du Gardien du Nuage assurait le bon déroulement des tractations car aucun n'était franchement emballé par la perspective d'un entretient fracassant avec une paire de tonfas.

 

Quand la réunion s'acheva enfin, Yamamoto fut le premier à quitter la pièce. Il n'avait jamais désiré devenir le capitaine de l'équipe de base-ball, mais ses camarades n'avaient rien voulu entendre et lui avaient refilé cette corvée. Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

 

\- Yamamoto ! hurla Ryohei en lui courant derrière. Faut qu'on ait une discussion d'homme à homme ! s'enflamma-t-il en le tenant par l'épaule.

 

\- Senpai ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna le joueur de base-ball.

 

\- C'est à propos de Tête de Poulpe !

 

Le brun sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

 

\- Oh et c'est, hum… par rapport à-à quoi ? fit-il en tentant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix.

 

\- Tsuna s'inquiète parce qu'en ce moment, Gokudera sourit tout le temps et ses yeux sont rouges et gonflés et il a même joué avec Lambo sans le faire pleurer. Enfin quelque chose comme ça… enchaîna le boxeur.

 

\- À part les yeux, tu me le décris plutôt en bonne forme… commença l'épéiste en souriant.

 

\- Mais tu comprends rien, Yamamoto ! C'est l'extrême limite de la bizarrerie ! Hier, on est passé devant un restaurant de sushi et il est rentré chez lui en prétextant qu'il avait oublié d'éteindre le four mais Kyoko m'a certifié qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux ! brailla Tête de Gazon.

 

\- Haha ! C'est impossible, on parle bien de Gokudera, là ? lança "batte-man ", sceptique.

 

\- Tu mets en doute la parole de Kyoko ? gronda le Gardien du Soleil avec un air menaçant.

 

\- Non, non, bien sûr elle a certainement raison, haha !

Son senpai pouvait se révéler effrayant quand il s'agissait de sa petite sœur. Après s'être calmé, il reprit :

 

\- Bon, il va falloir prendre tes responsabilités et régler cette querelle d'amoureux comme un homme ! balança-t-il en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

 

Takeshi vacilla et prit une teinte rouge brique. Alors c'était si visible que ça ?

 

\- Puisqu'on est ami, je vais te dire mon secret.

 

Il regarda à droite et à gauche et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

 

\- Dis-lui et montre-lui ton amour tous les jours À L'EXTRÊME ! lui hurla-t-il à lui en faire éclater le tympan avant de filer.

 

\- N'oublie pas, Yamamoto, un homme n'abandonne jamais !

 

Et la silhouette du sportif agité disparut au détour d'un couloir. Si Sasagawa Ryohei venait lui donner des conseils en amour, c'est qu'il n'était plus au bord du gouffre mais bel et bien au fond. Il se reprit, déclarer sa flamme n'était peut-être pas si difficile que ça…

 

*

 

Gokudera se faufilait maladroitement entre les tables du restaurant bondé, une pile d'assiette posée en équilibre précaire sur le plat de la main. Il arriva presque sans encombre à destination, évitant de justesse la chute fatale lorsqu'il rata la marche de la cuisine. Il voulut ensuite retourner en salle et manqua de se fracasser une énième fois le crâne lorsque son tablier se bloqua dans la porte du lave-vaisselle. Après un combat acharné et quelques jurons, il s'extirpa de l'engin et reprit son travail. L'éclair argenté n'était plus ce qu'il avait été… À présent, il évoquait plutôt une limace anémique, neurasthénique et dépressive.

 

Hayato ne se reconnaissait pas. Comment pouvait-il être aussi abattu alors qu'il n'était même pas sorti à proprement parler avec Yamamoto ? Ils avaient juste échangé un baiser, un putain de baiser ! Le meilleur de sa vie, soit, mais c'était rien que des lèvres et des langues qui s'agitent ! Il ne pouvait pas être triste d'avoir perdu son amitié puisqu'il n'y en avait jamais véritablement eu. Et puis il venait à peine de se rendre compte de ses sentiments ! Alors pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Il repensa aux discours plus qu'étranges de sa sœur sur l'amour, peut-être que cette folle ne l'était pas tant que ça. Il haussa les épaules. Puisqu'il était incapable de rationnaliser sa situation, peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'aider… Puis il se ravisa, fierté et instinct de survie obligent.

 

\- Gokudera, tu lambines ! Le client de la table huit attend depuis un quart d'heure qu'on prenne sa commande ! le réprimanda la patronne.

 

\- Oui… répondit-il sans entrain et en se dirigeant avec la même énergie vers la table en question.

 

\- Bonsoir, vous avez choisi ? lança-t-il d'un ton qui manquait cruellement de conviction.

 

Le brun se garda de lui répondre le "Toi et à emporter " qui lui avait traversé l'esprit ainsi que les mille autres répliques de film pour adulte qui avaient suivies.

 

\- Un chocolat chaud s'il te plaît, Gokudera.

 

Le fumeur rougit violemment lorsqu'il reconnut Yamamoto puis se renfrogna immédiatement après.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, enfoiré ? Je t'avais dit que je voulais plus revoir ta tête d'imbécile heureux !

 

\- Haha ! Moi, j'avais terriblement envie de te voir, répliqua l'épéiste avec un air sérieux et irrésistible.

 

\- Tch !

 

L'argenté alla chercher sa commande en rougissant de plus belle. Une flèche ! Il avait véritablement senti une flèche le transpercer en plein cœur ! S'il mettait la main sur cet enfoiré de Cupidon, il lui apprendrait sa façon de penser !

 

\- Voilà, fit-il, quelques minutes plus tard, en déposant une tasse fumante sur la table.

 

Le joueur de base-ball en profita pour poser sa main sur la sienne puis il plongea son regard cuivré dans celui émeraude du Gardien de la Tempête.

 

\- Gokudera, je voulais te le dire depuis très longtemps… commença-t-il, embarrassé. Je-je…

 

\- Gokudera ! La patronne veut que tu sortes les poubelles ! les interrompit sa collègue qui, décidément, avait la rancune tenace.

 

\- Mais il pleut des cordes ! s'offusqua l'argenté.

 

\- C'est pas une excuse, Goku-chan ! le taquina-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

 

Une tape sur l'épaule plus tard, le bras-droit de Tsuna et souffre-douleur de la boîte se retrouva sous la pluie diluvienne à balancer d'énormes sacs d'ordures dans une poubelle tout aussi énorme. Pourtant, la tâche ingrate se déroula à une vitesse déconcertante… Il n'avait pas rêvé ? Yamamoto avait tenté de lui faire une déclaration ? Une douce chaleur vint colorer ses joues, il était tellement heureux qu'il aurait pu serrer les sacs poubelles dans ses bras ! Mais ses instincts _tsundere_ l'empêchèrent de s'épancher et il se garda tant bien que mal d'afficher un sourire niais jusqu'à la fin de son service.

 

Enfin libre, il quitta le restaurant en prenant bien soin de conserver ses clopes au sec puisqu'il n'avait pas de quoi s'abriter de la pluie qui n'avait pas cessée. Après à peine trois pas, il ne sentit plus les gouttes glacées lui marteler la tête. Il se retourna et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec l'épéiste qui, assurément, était partout et qui tenait un gigantesque parapluie noir au dessus de leur tête.

 

\- Je te raccompagne ? interrogea Yamamoto avec un sourire enjôleur.

 

C'en était trop ! Le sourire, la proximité avec ce corps qu'il désirait malgré lui, toute cette gentillesse dégoulinante allaient avoir raison de son pauvre cœur.

 

\- C'est-c'est pas la peine ! J'habite pas loin et… balbutia le fumeur en rougissant.

 

\- Raison de plus !(Il posa une main sur son épaule). Ça ne me dérange pas et… (il continua plus bas à son oreille)… je veux passer du temps avec toi.

 

C'était lui où son cœur venait de tenter de s'échapper de sa cage thoracique ? Le Gardien de la Tempête avait la sensation d'avoir sauté du trente-cinquième étage d'un building sans parachute. Il devait se reprendre, cet imbécile ne pouvait pas l'avoir si facilement !

 

\- Pas cette fois, abruti ! trancha-t-il.

 

\- Haha ! D'accord tant qu'il y a une prochaine fois ! fit le brun avec bonne humeur.

 

Il glissa ensuite le manche du parapluie dans la main de Gokudera et lui caressa doucement la joue avec le pouce avant de l'embrasser. Puis il prit ses jambes à son cou afin d'éviter la colère hypothétique de l'argenté. Une fois que la silhouette du sportif se fondit complètement dans l'obscurité, Hayato se laissa tomber accroupi, une main sur la bouche et l'autre fermement accrochée à son parapluie. Il était rouge et avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage de barbe-à-papa. Cet enfoiré d'épéiste avait frappé un _home run_ en plein dans son cœur !

 

\- Un point partout ! rit Yamamoto en s'éloignant.

 

Et il était bien décidé à augmenter son score.

 

*

 

La saison des pluies battait son plein, les radées et les orages faisaient partie intégrante du quotidien et certains comme Yamamoto n'hésitaient pas à s'entraîner dans la boue en vue du fameux tournoi. Il avait prit l'habitude, après ses entraînements de l'extrême et les livraisons pour venir en aide au paternel, de se rendre au restaurant où travaillait son presque amant. Il commandait invariablement un lait chaud avec du chocolat et s'installait à une table isolée pour faire ses devoirs jusqu'à ce que Gokudera termine son service. Ensuite, ils faisaient un bout de chemin ensemble, échangeaient un baiser, parfois tendre, parfois torride, avant de se séparer.

 

À part ça, rien n'avait vraiment changé. Les effusions sentimentales n'étaient pas le fort du manieur d'explosifs, ils ne sortaient pas en amoureux et l'argenté refusait toujours de le laisser entrer chez lui. Patient comme il l'était, l'épéiste n'insistait pas mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir réussir à se contenir longtemps s'ils ne passaient pas rapidement à la vitesse supérieure…

 

Yamamoto se détourna de son argenté à lunettes qui mâchonnait insensiblement son crayon et reporta son attention sur ses exercices. Ils avaient été invités à passer l'après-midi chez Tsuna pour préparer ensemble le contrôle de mathématiques au coefficient exorbitant qu'ils devaient passer le lendemain. Seulement la langue qui glissait en lents va-et-vient suggestifs ainsi que les lèvres qui taquinaient doucement le bout du stylo avaient eu raison de sa concentration.

 

\- Je-je vais faire du thé ! lança Tsuna en rougissant avant de quitter la pièce.

 

La tension sexuelle qui régnait entre eux était bien top oppressante et lui rappelait ses propres désirs inassouvis… Quand est-ce que Basil revenait d'Italie, déjà ?

 

\- Tsunaze, tu sais ce que tu risques en les laissant seuls tous les deux ? glissa Reborn qui lisait le journal, assis à la table de la cuisine, entre deux gorgée d'expresso.

 

Le futur Decimo soupira. Bien sûr qu'il le savait mais endurer l'attaque combinée des phéromones du métis italien et du joueur de base-ball charismatique était au dessus de ses forces.

 

\- Tu-tu ne peux pas comprendre ! se lamenta l'ébouriffé en mettant l'eau à bouillir.

 

Il se reçut un Leon en forme de pantoufle derrière la tête et manqua de se brûler une mèche de cheveux.

 

\- Reborn, mais ça va pas ! geignit le futur Dixième du Nom, horrifié.

 

Le tueur à gage indiqua du pouce l'escalier que grimpait Lambo.

 

\- Gwahahaha ! Lambo-san va faire pleurer Stupidera ! jubilait-il, les mains chargées de grenades.

 

\- Lambo, arrête ! le réprimanda I-Pin en tentant de le désarmer.

 

Les grenades rose bonbon roulèrent au sol, il ne resta entra les doigts du Bovino que les goupilles.

 

\- Oh-oh…

 

Pendant ce temps-là, à l'étage, Yamamoto était en pleine lutte interne. Black Yamamoto lui suggérait de verrouiller la porte, de renverser Gokudera et de le prendre sauvagement à même le sol tandis que White Yamamoto lui rappelait que ses exercices de maths ne se feraient pas tout seuls et qu'accessoirement, le viol était un crime.

 

Contrairement aux apparences, l'argenté avait pleinement saisi la signification des œillades timides de son homme mais il était hors de question qu'ils fassent quoi que ce soit dans la chambre du Jûdaime ! Il retira son stylo de sa bouche et se pencha vers le cahier du Gardien de la Pluie.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? lui demanda Gokudera pour recentrer son attention sur les révisions.

 

La manœuvre eut bien évidemment l'effet inverse et la concentration déjà fragile du joueur de base-ball se brisa tout à fait. Comment résister au visage si sérieux du Gardien de la Tempête tout près du sien ? Au doux parfum qu'il exhalait, subtil mélange de Cologne citronnée, de musc et de tabac ? La respiration de Gokudera caressa sa peau et, sans que ça ne soit vraiment prémédité, il l'embrassa.

 

Du léger effleurement de lèvres, ils passèrent à un baiser plus brûlant dans lequel leurs langues s'entremêlèrent longuement, une douce torture pour les sens. Puis les caresses de Yamamoto devinrent plus avides et ses doigts commencèrent à glisser sous le tee-shirt à motif de tête de mort.

 

\- Pas ici ! le repoussa l'argenté en rougissant.

 

Un sourire qui n'avait rien de rassurant passa sur les lèvres du joueur de base-ball et ses mains continuèrent l'exploration de la peau sous l'inefficace barrière de tissu. Il frôla les abdominaux étonnements développés et remonta le long des côtes jusqu'à heurter un téton durci par l'excitation.

 

\- Tu pointes, constata le brun avec un sourire conquérant et séducteur.

 

Le manieur d'explosif rougit de plus belle tout en affichant une mine renfrognée qui ne laissait pas Yamamoto indifférent. Ce dernier se rapprocha encore du visage de son amant qui détourna la tête.

 

\- T'as beau me dire non, ton corps, lui au moins, est honnête, lui susurra-t-il tandis que ses doigts se glissaient sous l'élastique du boxer.

 

\- Arrête tout de suite ! Le Jûdaime va revenir d'une minute à l'autre… gémit sensuellement Gokudera alors que le Gardien de la Pluie caressait son membre désormais tendu.

 

\- Même dans un moment pareil tu penses à Tsuna ? Je vais être jaloux, répliqua le brun en lui mordillant l'oreille.

 

L'argenté laissa échapper un petit cri érotique lorsque Yamamoto accéléra ses mouvements, bien décidé à lui faire oublier son Jûdaime l'espace d'un instant, et il s'agrippa

avec force à ses vêtements. Malheureusement, avant qu'il s n'aient pu achever ce qu'ils avaient déjà bien entamé, une énorme explosion vint secouer la résidence Sawada. Gokudera se rhabilla à la va-vite pour venir en aide à Tsuna et péter les dents de la vache stupide qui avait encore fait des siennes, laissant Yamamoto sur le carreau. Il n'était pas le plus à plaindre, certes, mais quand est-ce qu'il allait enfin pouvoir lui faire l'amour ?

 

*

 

Le même jour, Yamamoto se rendit plus tard qu'à l'accoutumée au restaurant, en accord avec les horaires de son amant. La fréquentation des lieux était beaucoup moins importante en raison de l'heure avancée si bien qu'il était l'un des seuls clients.

 

\- Bonsoir… Yamamoto Takeshi, c'est ça ? l'interrogea la serveuse.

 

\- Oui, c'est ça, répondit-il en souriant, légèrement surpris. Et tu es ?

 

\- Kaede, Iwamoto Kaede, mais tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom.

 

\- Haha, enchanté, Kaede ! Je vais prendre…

 

\- Un chocolat chaud, comme d'hab', acheva-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Je reviens tout de suite.

 

Elle repartit avec entrain vers les cuisines et Yamamoto en profita pour chercher Gokudera du regard. C'était toujours lui qui prenait sa commande, se pouvait-il qu'il lui fût arrivé quelque chose en chemin ? Iwamoto revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses.

 

\- J'ai terminé mon service, tu permets ?

 

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, elle était déjà assise en face de lui.

 

\- Ça fait un moment que j'ai envie de parler avec toi en tête à tête…

 

*

 

Gokudera jeta un œil inquiet à sa montre et se mit à courir plus franchement, il était déjà en retard au boulot et la patronne allait le décapiter.

 

\- Satané Uri ! grinça-t-il.

 

Le chat de la Tempête s'était échappé de sa boîte et avait fait un carnage sur l'étale à poissons d'un commerçant quand il avait traversé la place du marché. Ça avait été un véritable branle-bas de combat pour dompter et rappeler la bête sans compter les dommages qu'il avait dû rembourser. Il s'était retrouvé les poches vides et les vêtements en lambeaux et il se consolait comme il pouvait en se disant que le tapage n'avait pas alerté Hibari… Quoi que… Il aurait au moins put se détendre en lui refaisant le portrait ou, de manière plus réaliste, en le noyant sous une déferlante d'injures dont il avait le secret.

 

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les portes du restaurant, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, essoufflé, écorché et à cran, il manqua de s'évanouir de colère à la vue de _son_ imbécile en pleine conversation animée avec sa collègue Kaede. Les deux adolescents semblaient s'entendre à merveille pour son plus grand déplaisir. Il alla revêtir son uniforme de serveur en fulminant et le savon qu'il se prit par la patronne en sortant des vestiaires n'arrangea en rien son humeur massacrante.

 

Tout au long de son service, il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'adresser à Yamamoto car sa chef veillait, avec un sadisme certain, à ce qu'il soit toujours occupé malgré le peu de clients. La plonge, le récurage des toilettes à la brosse à dent, le nettoyage des moindres recoins de la cuisine, l'arrosage des plantes vertes, veiller jusqu' au parallélisme des tables et à la symétrie des couverts furent son lot pour la soirée. Le tout ponctué des rires et des éclats de voix de Yamamoto et Kaede : une vrai torture qu'il ne réussit à endurer qu'en se remémorant la résistance et la force intérieure de son modèle et chef : Tsuna.

 

Quand il quitta enfin le restaurant, il passa devant Yamamoto, qui l'attendait à son emplacement habituel, sans lui accorder un seul regard.

 

\- Hey, Gokudera, attends-moi ! le héla le brun en le rattrapant à grandes enjambées.

 

Le manieur d'explosifs continua de marcher, les mains rageusement enfoncées dans les poches de son jean. Il était culotté de l'attendre ici comme si de rien n'était alors que quelques minutes auparavant il échangeait son numéro de téléphone avec la brune.

 

\- Gokudera, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit nerveusement le brun en lui agrippant fermement le bras pour le forcer à se retourner.

 

Le métis italien garda le silence, s'obstinant à fixer le sol.

 

\- J-j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

 

Non, bien évidemment ! Distribuer son numéro de téléphone à toutes les jolies filles du coin était on ne peut plus normal. C'était leur relation qui ne l'était pas. Après tout, ils étaient deux hommes, c'était couru d'avance. Mais ça n'empêchait pas la jalousie de couler dans ses veines et de déverser son poison dans chacune de ses cellules pour l'empêcher d'agir de manière rationnelle. L'argenté serra les poings dans une tentative désespérée pour réprimer les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux.

 

\- Hey, regarde-moi… le supplia Yamamoto d'une voix douce en relevant son menton.

 

Et ses larmes coulèrent sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Cet homme était le seul être capable de le faire pleurer et il s'en voulait de se savoir si faible, si démuni. Takeshi regarda avec horreur les perles salées qui s'échappait des yeux émeraude et serra de toutes ses forces le fumeur contre son torse.

 

\- S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas ! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras mais je t'en supplie, pas ça… lui demanda le brun, lui-même au bord des larmes.

 

Déjà sa rage l'avait quittée, un seul geste, une seule parole et il n'était plus capable de lui en vouloir. Même si Takeshi était maladroit, comment pouvait-il mériter l'amour d'une personne si adorable alors qu'il ne valait rien lui-même ? Le manieur d'explosifs se détestait déjà pour ce qu'il allait dire afin assouvir son pathétique désir de monopole.

 

\- Ne viens plus au restaurant, lâcha-t-il en essuyant ses larmes avec une moue boudeuse.

 

S'il suffisait d'une seconde d'inattention pour que Yamamoto se fasse draguer, autant ne pas multiplier les endroits où ce genre d'incidents pouvaient se produire. Il avait déjà un mal fou à tenir à l'écart les dindes de son fan-club au lycée et n'était jamais sûr de rien quand il était chez lui. Si ça arrivait même au restaurant, alors il en perdrait définitivement le sommeil.

 

\- Mais…

 

Yamamoto considérait ses visites au restaurant comme ses instants privilégiés avec Gokudera. S'il ne venait plus, ils n'auraient plus de moment à eux : au lycée ils devaient rester discrets et le fumeur était toujours froid avec lui quand ils étaient entourés des autres Gardiens. Il croisa le regard émeraude chargé d'appréhension.

 

-D'accord, si c'est ce que tu veux, céda-t-il.

 

Et pour la première fois, ce fut le Gardien de la Tempête qui initia le baiser.

 

*

 

Le lendemain, comme convenu, Yamamoto ne se présenta pas. Le restaurant étrangement vide pour un soir de weekend avait quelque chose de sinistre. Peut-être était-ce cette pluie diluvienne qui battait les fenêtres ? Ou la lente agonie d'une des ampoules qui clignotait, baignant de sa lumière mourante et vacillante la partie Est de la salle ? Gokudera inspecta du coin de l'œil la place désormais vacante qu'occupait habituellement la présence chaleureuse de l'épéiste. C'en était trop, combien de fois avait-il esquissé ce geste devenu mécanique ? Le joueur de base-ball n'était pas là et ne viendrait pas, conformément à leur accord. Pourtant, il lui manquait déjà.

 

Il reporta une nouvelle fois son attention sur sa besogne et se rendit compte qu'il astiquait le même plateau depuis près d'un quart d'heure.

 

\- Hayato ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? On doit fermer, un typhon va bientôt frapper la ville ! l'informa sa patronne qui, pour une fois, ne portait pas sa tenue de cuisinière.

 

\- Vraiment ? répondit-il, hébété.

 

Elle lui envoya son tablier roulé en boule en plein visage.

 

\- Allez ! Rentre chez toi, du balai !

 

La jolie brune italienne le flanqua dehors et alors qu'il s'attendait à prendre une véritable douche froide, il entendit le bruit des gouttes marteler la toile du parapluie que Yamamoto tenait au dessus de sa tête.

 

\- Je croyais t'avoir interdit de revenir au resto, grommela l'argenté avec humeur.

Mais intérieurement il était le plus heureux des hommes.

 

\- J'ai suivi tes instructions, répliqua le joueur de base-ball en riant, ce qui, stricto sensu, n'était pas faux.

 

Les iris émeraudes le détaillèrent de haut en bas et le Gardien de la Tempête réalisa que son homologue de la Pluie était trempé jusqu'aux os. Depuis combien de temps était-il dehors, à l'attendre sous cette pluie impitoyable ?

 

\- Mais t'es con ou quoi ! Fallait rentrer si t'étais là, tu vas chopper la mort ! Mais pourquoi t'as fait un truc pareil, crétin ? explosa le manieur de dynamite.

 

\- Tu es assez tête en l'air, commença le brun en souriant de toutes ses dents, et tu oublies toujours ton parapluie… Alors avec ce temps, je…

 

\- Imbécile ! coupa l'argenté en rougissant et en détournant le regard.

 

Yamamoto Takeshi était définitivement le plus adorable des crétins finis.

 

\- On va chez moi, c'est plus près et le typhon approche, reprit le métis.

 

Il glissa sa main dans la paume chaude de son amant qui la saisit fermement, et le traîna vers le petit studio qu'il occupait quelques rues plus loin.

 

*

 

Gokudera guida son amant à travers les ruelles étroites et sombres du quartier de la périphérie dans lequel il logeait. L'endroit, à travers le véritable rideau de pluie qui leur brouillait la vue, n'en paraissait que plus exigu et lugubre. C'était en partie pour cela qu'il avait toujours refusé de lui donner son adresse : lui révéler ses véritables conditions de vie était bien trop embarrassant. Il avait du mal à subvenir à ses besoins, protéger et servir son chef, rester en tête de classe, s'entraîner... tout à la fois. Voilà pourquoi ils passaient trop peu de temps ensemble.

 

Ils longèrent un combini qui était sur le point de fermer à cause du typhon et s'y engouffrèrent avant que la protection de fer ne s'abatte totalement.

 

\- Pardonnez-nous, lança Yamamoto, tout sourire, au gérant qui les regardait de travers. On n'en a pas pour longtemps...

 

Le métis italien dut lâcher la main de son amant qui, lui, ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle alors qu'il parcourait les rayons en quête du dîner : du riz, des légumes et de la viande en promo qu'il fourra dans un panier. Jamais l'épéiste n'aurait imaginé accompagner un jour Gokudera Hayato pour faire les courses à la supérette du quartier et encore moins ce qui allait suivre... Le brun, par galanterie, proposa de porter le panier que l'argenté lui céda avec un petit sourire avant de filer au rayon parapharmacie.

 

Le Gardien de la Tempête compara deux flacons aux étiquettes étranges et opta pour celui de droite qu'il posa dans le panier. Puis son regard détailla le reste du rayon et il alla se planter devant ce qu'il cherchait. Il mit un temps fou à choisir une marque, analysant chaque étiquette pour avoir une idée de la composition du produit, puis, une fois sûr de son choix, il se sentit obligé de faire quelques vérifications. Il scruta longuement l'entrejambe de Yamamoto qui était rouge comme une pivoine.

 

\- Quelle taille ? demanda-t-il.

 

\- G-Gokudera ! s'offusqua le brun, gêné, en rougissant de plus belle.

 

Il lui prit la boîte de préservatifs des mains et l'échangea pour la taille au-dessus sous l'œil amusé du manieur de dynamite.

 

\- Réaction de puceau, siffla l'autoproclamé bras-droit entre ses dents.

 

Yamamoto pâlit, à la fois jaloux des conquêtes antérieures de l'argenté et blessé dans son orgueil masculin.

 

\- Que tu crois... lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille tout en lui caressant les fesses de sa main libre.

 

Le métis se mordit la lèvre inférieure et, les joues rougies, saisit les doigts aventureux de son futur amant pour le mener à la caisse. Diable, qu'il le voulait ! Il n'y avait quasiment aucune chance qu'il arrive à se retenir jusqu'au studio. Le joueur de base-ball percevait aisément le trouble de son petit ami qui ne faisait qu'accroître le sien. Il devança le Gardien de la Tempête et régla les emplettes avant de quitter précipitamment le combini. La pluie au dehors vrillait le bitume avec une hargne grandissante.

 

\- Laisse tomber le parapluie !

 

Gokudera tira énergiquement sur le bras du brun et ils parcoururent les deux cent derniers mètres qui les séparaient de la demeure du dingue de dynamite en courant. Une fois dans le hall de l'immeuble, le fumeur s'appuya quelques instants contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle. Ses yeux remontèrent vers son compagnon, trempé jusqu'aux os et dont les mèches, comme dessinées à l'encre de Chine, gouttaient sur son visage pour glisser

le long de son cou. Le bras-droit du Decimo attrapa Yamamoto par la cravate mal nouée de son uniforme et colla ses lèvres aux siennes qui n'attendaient que ça.

 

Sa langue plongea dans la bouche du brun, tortura longuement le muscle adverse pour en ressortir brusquement, non sans mordiller la lèvre inférieure au passage. Ça n'était qu'un avant-goût mais le joueur de base-ball était déjà étourdi par ce baiser qu'il voulut renouveler. Cependant, l'index de l'argenté lui barra la route.

 

\- Avant qu'on continue, dis-moi ce que tu faisais avec Iwamoto, demanda-t-il avec beaucoup de sang-froid.

 

Le Gardien de la Pluie réfléchit un moment avant de lâcher :

 

\- Kaede ?

 

Voilà qu'il l'appelait par son prénom ! Une veine se mit à battre sur la tempe de l'italien et il allait entrer dans une rage folle quand Yamamoto l'entoura de ses bras.

 

\- Lâche-moi, putain !

 

Le juron du Gardien de la Tempête fut étouffé contre les vêtements mouillés de son vis-à-vis qui renforça son étreinte.

 

\- Calme-toi, Hayato... l'exhorta-t-il de sa voix apaisante tout en l'embrassant sur la joue. Elle m'a donné le numéro...

 

\- Je le savais ! s'emporta le captif en tentant de se dégager.

 

\- ... de son petit frère pour le base-ball, s'empressa d'ajouter le capitaine de l'équipe.

 

\- Quoi ?

 

C'était quoi cette excuse minable, misérable, pitoyable ? Et qu'est-ce que le petit frère avait à voir dans l'histoire ? C'était avec lui qu'il le trompait ? Yamamoto préférait les hommes plus jeunes ?

 

\- Le base-ball ? répéta Gokudera, hébété.

 

\- Oui, elle veut que je fasse entrer son petit frère dans l'équipe alors qu'il n'a pas été retenu pour les sélections. J'ai eu beau lui répéter qu'il n'avait qu'à se présenter aux sélections d'automne, elle n'a rien voulu savoir et m'a filé le numéro de son petit frère. Haha, ils sont plutôt bornés dans cette famille.

 

Il s'était monté la tête pour rien et voilà que l'autre imbécile heureux lui refaisait le coup du sourire niais. Porté par un élan d'affection, l'argenté passa ses bras autour du cou de _son_ sportif décérébré et joignit une nouvelle fois ses lèvres aux siennes pour les quitter aussitôt.

 

\- Tu es à moi...

 

Il desserra la cravate et posa ses lèvres sur la jugulaire encore humide et froide des gouttes de pluie.

 

\- Yamamoto...

 

D'une seule main, il dénoua la cravate et défit les trois premiers boutons de la chemise tout en faisant glisser ses lèvres et sa langue le long du cou pour venir embrasser les lignes de la clavicule. Le brun sentit sa peau glacée fondre et se consumer sous les caresses du manieur d'explosifs.

 

\- Takeshi.

 

La voix incroyablement sensuelle de l'argenté résonnait à ses oreilles comme un appel pressant au sexe auquel il comptait répondre dans les plus brefs délais. Il obligea son amant à relever la tête et l'embrassa avec passion tout en ramassant le sac de provisions et d'autres accessoires indispensables au bon déroulement de la soirée. Ils montèrent quelques marches, Gokudera en tête, en se tenant la main, l'épéiste la lâchait quelques fois pour pincer le postérieur qui s'agitait devant son nez. Au premier palier, il plaqua le métis contre le mur et ravagea ses lèvres et son cou de baisers affamés auxquels l'autre répondait avec la même fougue.

 

\- C'est quel étage ? finit par demander le brun en reprenant son souffle.

 

Un sourire mutin et irrésistible passa sur les lèvres rougies du Gardien de la Tempête :

 

\- Cinquième.

 

Ils grimpèrent rapidement les deux étages suivants puis, pris d'une envie soudaine de faire tourner le joueur de base-ball en bourrique, Gokudera le bloqua contre la rambarde, glissa un genou conquérant entre ses cuisses et commença à caresser du bout de l'index la partie du torse qu'il avait découverte.

 

\- G-Gokudera... supplia le japonais alors qu'il sentait son érection gonfler contre la jambe de son bourreau.

 

\- Hayato, le reprit l'argenté.

 

\- Hayato, s'il te plaît...

 

L'adolescent aux yeux émeraude sentit lui aussi son membre se tendre sous les douces supplications du brun et il l'embrassa encore avec douceur. Les bras de son amant entourèrent rapidement sa taille alors que leurs langues se cherchaient une nouvelle fois.

 

\- Tu vas me rendre dingue... lui chuchota l'épéiste à l'oreille après avoir rompu le baiser.

 

Ils reprirent leur douloureuse ascension, la désagréable tension de leurs entrejambes rendait l'entreprise quasi insoutenable mais l'envie de mettre rapidement fin à leur calvaire les mena rapidement devant la porte ô combien convoitée du studio. Le bras-droit, les mains tremblantes, mit ce qui semblait à l'épéiste être une éternité et demie à dénicher les clés et ouvrir un à un les innombrables verrous.

 

Une fois à l'intérieur, Yamamoto balança avec une force mesurée le sac sur la table du coin cuisine et retourna vers son amant qui entamait la fermeture du second verrou. Ne pouvant plus tenir, le Gardien de la Pluie alla se coller contre le dos du manieur d'explosifs, posant avec nonchalance ses mains sur ses hanches, puis commença à lui dévorer méthodiquement le cou et la nuque. Le souffle de Smoking Bomb accélérait à vue d'œil tandis que les mains lui retiraient, ni vu, ni connu, sa veste avant de se faufiler sous le tee-shirt. Les doigts remontèrent le long des abdominaux puis se dirigèrent rapidement plus bas afin de déboucler la ceinture, d'ouvrir le bouton, puis de faire glisser la braguette du jean tout en effleurant volontairement le sexe érigé.

 

\- Laisse-moi... laisse-moi... refermer la porte, soupira lascivement Gokudera alors que son partenaire lui ôtait son tee-shirt.

 

\- Fais ce que tu as à faire, je ne t'en empêche pas… susurra le brun avant de lui mordiller l'oreille.

 

Alors que le métis enfonçait la clé dans le dernier verrou, son amant glissa sa main sous son boxer et empoigna sa virilité, lui ravissant un cri de surprise. Le corps avide de l'épéiste se pressa plus fortement contre le sien, son dos entra en contact avec les vêtements trempés de son amant contrastant avec son sexe brûlant qu'il sentait appuyer contre ses fesses. Gokudera tenta de tourner la clé mais les mouvements de va-et-vient sur son membre se firent plus rapides, insistants et agréables et, avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se libéra en gémissant dans la paume de son amant.

 

\- Haha, c'était rapide...

 

\- La ferme ! s'emporta l'argenté en rougissant.

 

Il acheva de verrouiller la porte, se dégagea des bras du japonais et alla bouder du côté de la cuisine. Yamamoto, toujours dur et inassouvi, sourit, attendri par la réaction typique du demi-méditerranéen. Il abandonna ses chaussures dans l'entrée, accompagnées de son blazer et de sa chemise trempée et s'assit torse nu sur le lit :

 

\- Hey, Hayato, tu comptes me laisser comme ça ? lança-t-il en souriant et les jambes indécemment écartées mettant en évidence la bosse de son pantalon.

 

Scié par le spectacle et l'intonation divine de son prénom dans la bouche du Gardien de la Pluie, il ne put faire autre chose que rougir en s'emparant du tube de lubrifiant et de la boîte de préservatifs. Il fit quelques pas vers l'épéiste qui dévorait son torse nu du regard tout comme lui-même dévorait le sien puis il se stoppa à quelques mètres de lui. Le joueur de base-ball planta son regard cuivré et félin dans celui de son partenaire :

 

\- Pardonne-moi, Hayato. Fais-moi jouir s'il te plait.

 

Oui, il avait ce regard arrogant à la fois irrésistible et profondément énervant, mais non, il ne pouvait définitivement pas résister à cette manière qu'il avait de prononcer son prénom.

 

\- Tch ! Séducteur à la noix ! fulmina l'argenté, les joues en feu, en se laissant tomber à genou face à l'épéiste.

 

Il balança son attirail sur le lit et débarrassa son amant de son pantalon devenu encombrant, fit de même avec son caleçon et posa ses lèvres sur la colonne de chair fièrement dressée. Il sentit Yamamoto tressaillir légèrement et fit glisser délicatement sa langue le long de la verge pour revenir ensuite taquiner le gland. Le japonais endurait patiemment la torture que lui infligeait son partenaire et même la main qu'il avait glissée tendrement dans la chevelure argentée ne trahissait pas son envie. Son souffle saccadé et les crispations de ses muscles étaient pourtant des signaux contraires et, las de jouer, le Gardien de la Tempête passa aux choses sérieuses : il prit le membre en bouche et intensifia ses mouvements. Sa récompense fut immédiate : les gémissements horriblement sexy du sportif qui devenaient de plus en lascifs à mesure qu'il approchait les limites du plaisir.

 

\- Haa-Hayato, je vais... commença-t-il en éloignant doucement le visage de son amant.

 

Le susnommé se leva et termina le travail à la main.

 

\- Je... J'aurais avalé... murmura l'argenté en rougissant après que son amant se fut libéré.

 

\- Pardon ?

 

\- Pour toi j'aurais avalé, répéta Smoking Bomb en se blottissant contre le corps désormais étendu du bretteur.

 

Ce dernier rougit, fit basculer le corps du métis sous lui et l'embrassa avec douceur, d'abord sur le front puis le nez et enfin les lèvres.

 

\- Je t'aime, Gokudera Hayato, avoua-t-il avec son éternel sourire d'imbécile alors que son amant se liquéfiait sur place.

 

Les joues en feu et le regard fuyant, le manieur de dynamite tenta de formuler une réponse mais, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, il se contenta de passer sa main dans la chevelure d'ébène et captura les lèvres de leur détenteur avec une douceur identique à celle dont avait fait preuve son amant pour capturer son cœur. Puis il s'écarta un peu de la bouche et des bras de son partenaire, ôta son pantalon et son boxer et grimpa sur le brun. Il explora longuement du bout des doigts le torse musclé à souhait alors que son amant faisait voyager ses mains sur ses cuisses, ses hanches, ses fesses, faisait grandir à chaque contact le désir qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

 

Las d'attendre, Yamamoto renversa une nouvelle fois son partenaire qu'il dévora littéralement. Sa bouche erra sur chaque parcelle de son corps, s'attardant sur les zones qui provoquaient des réactions plus violentes chez l'argenté. Soupir lascif, frisson, gémissement, spasme, le « parfait hitman » enregistrait tout et n'aurait aucun scrupule à en abuser à l'avenir. Il sentit les paumes chaudes de son amant contre ses joues et releva la tête du malheureux mamelon particulièrement sensible qu'il triturait depuis un bon moment.

 

\- Takeshi... prépare-moi... Je-j'ai trop envie de toi, là... supplia l'argenté, le rose aux joues, les yeux mi-clos par le plaisir et la voix terriblement aguicheuse.

 

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et saisit le tube de lubrifiant alors que son amant écartait les cuisses pour lui faciliter l'accès à son intimité. Dans sa précipitation il déversa une quantité faramineuse de la substance sur ses doigts et davantage sur les draps mais l'un comme l'autre n'en avait cure. L'épéiste inséra son majeur entre les fesses de Smoking Bomb qui se cambra en haletant.

 

\- Ça fait mal ?

 

-N-non, mets le deuxième... demanda le manieur d'explosifs entre deux soupirs.

 

\- Mais tu n'es pas encore détendu !

 

\- Je sais... mais... je peux plus attendre ! lâcha-t-il, rouge comme jamais, en tentant de cacher son visage de son bras.

 

Le Gardien de la Pluie prit son poignet et écarta vivement le bras gêneur pour venir embrasser son amant. Tout en faisant glisser sa langue dans sa bouche, il introduisit son index dans son intimité et initia quelques mouvements visant à détendre son anneau de chair jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à l'accueillir. Le baiser et les légers va-et-vient dans l'antre du métis cessèrent en même temps et le brun attrapa fermement les cuisses de son partenaire pour le pénétrer quand...

 

\- A-attends, Takeshi !

 

\- Qu... ?

 

\- La capote... fit Gokudera en souriant tout en lui tendant l'objet en question.

 

Il saisit et enfila docilement la protection et reprit là où ils en étaient.

 

\- Je peux ?

 

\- Oui, et plus vite que ça !

 

Il s'insinua lentement en lui tout en prenant possession de ses lèvres pour la énième fois. Il sentait la chair se contracter puis se détendre sur son passage, les jambes de son amant entourèrent sa taille et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ses omoplates.

 

\- Bouge... s'il-te-plaît... gémit le fumeur.

 

Le joueur de base-ball s'était retenu longtemps, patiemment il avait refoulé ses instincts bestiaux pour n'être plus que douceur mais, là, il savait qu'il n'y arriverait plus.

 

\- J'ai peur... de m'emporter, confia le brun en baissant la tête.

 

Smoking Bomb caressa doucement ses cheveux.

 

\- Donne-moi tout ce que tu as, blesse-moi, brise-moi, ça m'est égal. Je te veux ici et maintenant.

 

Il scella sa parole par le plus langoureux des baisers tandis que Yamamoto amorçait ses coups de bassin. Le « hitman » le besogna généreusement de violents coups de hanches qui lui firent tourner la tête et crier son plaisir à en perdre la voix. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les muscles de son dos qu'il agrippait désespérément comme son dernier repère tangible alors qu'une horde de sensations grisantes agitaient chaque fibre de son corps. Leurs passions avaient trouvé leur écho en l'autre, leurs cœurs et leurs corps se répondaient enfin : ils ne formaient plus qu'un.

 

Dehors, le typhon s'abattait, implacable, sur la ville. Les bourrasques soulevaient, déchiraient tout. Les éclairs marquaient le ciel de longues et belles griffures évanescentes. Les nuages obscures déversaient en torrent la pluie glacée qui battait les fenêtres, martelait le sol. Les éléments se confondaient l'un l'autre, s'affrontèrent la nuit entière, agitèrent le ciel du plus merveilleux des chaos pour finalement retrouver la paix au petit matin.


End file.
